


foe undefined

by sandpapersnowman



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Behavior, Kissing, Love/Hate, M/M, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 20:22:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18239762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandpapersnowman/pseuds/sandpapersnowman
Summary: Hannibal's mouth falls against his like he's not quite sure if Will is real, if he's reallyallowingthis, and the thrill that thought sends through him is reason enough to let Hannibal do it."You can do better than that."[vaguely lategame Hannibal timeline]





	foe undefined

**Author's Note:**

> yknow as much as i Lost My Mind for hannibal i never finished fic; this was originally written in late 2017 and it wasnt finished but i liked it too much to scrap completely :')
> 
> title from unlike pluto's [Cruel](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/unlikepluto/cruel.html), which is very hannigram and i'd kill for unlike pluto

Hannibal's mouth falls against his like he's not quite sure if Will is real, if he's really _allowing_ this, and the thrill that thought sends through him is reason enough to let Hannibal do it.

He'd said he didn't find Hannibal interesting. _Ha_. Is this his way of trying to prove Will wrong? Hannibal has been interesting for a long, _long_ time.

"You can do better than that," Will finds himself saying — demanding? Is he someone who gets to _demand_ things from a man like Hannibal? The words smear his mouth over Hannibal's like he's kissing back.

Hannibal's hands crush Will's hips against the wall of books with a strength that Will has dreamed those hands could use against him, and suddenly this is much more than an impulse. His hand finds Hannibal's throat and his fingers fit too easy. Hannibal, for what it's worth, doesn't flinch — his breath shortens against Will's own, he gasps for air like a lover, but he never flinches.

Hannibal would enjoy Will killing him even more than Will would enjoy doing it, and the thought is as dangerous as it is _absolutely intoxicating_.

He doesn't give him the satisfaction. His hand slides to the back of his neck to keep him close, and now Will really _is_ kissing back.

He feels so small against Hannibal, but it only makes him feel more high on power — Hannibal doesn't have all that much height on him, but where Will is sinewy and lean, Hannibal is _thick_ , a bulk pressed to him that feels more like an oncoming train than a human.

"Come on," he goads again. It's not _enough_.

Hannibal lifts him easily and pins him to the wall again, Will sitting higher with his legs wrapped around Hannibal's waist than he stood. Hannibal's mouth moves down just as easily, biting over his throat in feral mouthfuls of teeth with more emotion in each canine than Will has ever been allowed to see on his face.

A swear slips out, grunted in satisfaction, and Hannibal bites harder. He bites like he wants to tear his throat out, seal those teeth around his windpipe and _rip_ , and Will feels something adjacent to what must have coursed through Hannibal's veins when his hand clenched around his neck. _Oh_. It's dark and disgusting and unnatural, that _want_ to be torn apart at the hands of someone else ( _someone you love_ ), but _God_ , does Will _want_.

**Author's Note:**

> you can also find me on tumblr [here](http://sandpapersnowman.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
